wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HiveWings/@comment-24.19.97.237-20180701205736
I would be a rare HiveWing that has all abilities a HiveWing can possibly have, and he will have the same very rare ability has Cricket, which makes one immune to Queen Wasp's control. His name is Blood, and he will be mostly a crimson, maroon, ruby, and black covering the underbelly, the wing skin, and the claws, horns, and teeth. He has a single red eye, because it was slashed off during the Leaf Wars. The eye that is missing has two scars next to it and a single scar tilted sideways through the middle of the eye. Blood has razor sharp teeth and claws along with blood stained teeth and claws. I could have shortened that, but I'm too lazy too. Blood has a sister named Pearl, who is a pearl throughout the hole body, except she is black in the same spots Blood is black, and a sister named Void, who is a royal purple, and black in the except same spots as her siblings. Blood's siblings have the same powers as Blood himself. They are perennial assassins for Queen Wasp, and are currently searching around Bloodworm Hive for Blue, Cricket, Luna, Sundew, and Swordtail. They of course do not know they're whereabouts, and are searching everywhere. Blood was originally on a custom island named Pritan (Pri tan), and he was one of seven siblings. He could shape shift his hands and his end of tail into weapons. His siblings are named Hybrid who mutates into a bigger more terrifying version of himself, because when ever venom or poison got into his blood stream, he mutated, where he his tail split into two, his arms split into two, he makes a extra jaw that is not connected fully, and he grows two sets of wings (yes, he does not have wings in his normal form), Viper (short for Dragonbite Viper), who is the fasted dragon alive, he has Dragonbite Viper venom which he injects into his foes through the spear like end of his tail, his claws, and his teeth, Spirit, who can control spirits and water, Blackout (Original name was BlackHole, except we all know whats comes to mind when I say that), who can create small Black Holes, Galaxy (Created and named after one of my friends on Roblox, don't judge), who can create portals (The siblings got stranded on Pyrrhia because of this) and has Galaxy patterns one the bottom of her wings (She looks like a NightWing by the way), Delta, who has useless dull claws and teeth but can create whirlpools, is a very capable swimmer, and looks like a green SeaWing but can never fully turn off (Is that the term?) her glowing stripe-scale thingies. I really need to stop typing. Blood's species are called RandomWings on Pritan because they are completely random, they all look different and have different abilities, and on Pyrrhia they are called StrangeWings, because, well there is only seven of them on Pyrrhia and they are really strange to all the dragons. The other dragons on Pritan are GuardWings and they look like knights and they're queen is Queen Sword, and then the TitanWings which whose queen is named Queen Juggernaut, and TitanWing wings are quite large. The StrangeWing/RandomWing queen is named Queen Conspiracy. If you have any questions let me know, and I really need to use the bath room, I hope you read this whole thing, and I'm will go now. Bye.